zack et cody la belle aux bois dormant
by yoichi-san
Summary: zack et cody font une pièce de théatre mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu parodie de la belle aux bois dormant attention twincest


Déclamer : personne n'est à moi sauf les deux autres fées

-Bien les enfants, comme vous le savez sûrement, par Zack et Cody, Mr. Moseby organise une sorte de kermesse et tout le personnel est prié -c'est a dire obligé-d'y participer. Aussi toute la classe va jouer une pièce de théâtre, déclara Emma, notre professeur.

-Et laquelle? Demanda Cody

-Waouh! Tu ne le sais pas, ça m'étonne, mais il s'agit de la belle aux bois dormant.

-La belle aux bois dormant ? Mais c'est un truc de filles, dit Zack accompagnant sa phrase d'une grimace et d'un rejet du bras.

-Eh bien Zack, tu feras partie de la pièce, que ce soit un truc de fille ou non. Mais bon, voyons les rôles que j'ai distribué.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Cody

-Je t'en pose des questions ! Alors, dans le rôle du prince : Cody, le roi et la reine seront joués par Bailey et Woody le roi du royaume voisin sera Marcus et enfin les trois fées seront: London Tipton, Sarah Parker et Simon Mousi. Je jouerais la méchante fée et enfin la princesse sera Zack !

-QUOI ? Mais pourquoi avec lui ?C'est dégoutant, c'est mon frère! Protestèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

-J'ai besoin d'amour, alors on se tait et on fais se que je dit, c'est clair ? Déclara telle avec un air pincé.

-non ! Cria presque Zack.

-Mais enfin j'aurais pu faire pire, répliqua Mme Tutweiller.

-Ah oui par exemple ? Demanda Cody un air de défi sur le visage.

-Une scène bien plus érotique…Alors ajouta t- elle au bout d'un moment. Le baiser vous convient ?

-Faut qu'on discute.

-Pas la peine ma décision est irrévocable.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est mon rêve, maintenant si vous avez fini de pleurer, nous pouvons commencer les répétitions.

Vint le jour béni par toute la classe, excepté pas Zack et Cody, qui arriva.

-Bien mesdames, messieurs, voici la pièce de l'école du SS Tipton qui est une parodie du célèbre conte pour enfants : La belle aux bois dormants. Rebaptisé pour l'occasion « Zack aux bois dormant ».

Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain un roi et une reine très apprécié du peuple grâce à leur bonté et leur sagesse. Ils n'avaient qu'un regret ils étaient sans enfants. Pourtant vint naître un magnifique garçon à cette occasion ils firent une grande fête invitant tout les chefs des royaumes environnants et les fées.

Woody(le roi):mesdames ,messieurs et mesdemoiselles d'abord merci d'être venu aussi nombreux au baptême de mon fils le prince zack voila c'est tout je sais parfaitement que vous êtes venu pour ses bénédictions aussi je vais laisser la paroles aux fées .

Simon: merci majesté . Mon enfant tu seras beau comme la rosée du matin

Sarah: tu seras aussi gracieuse qu'une danseuse étoile

London(s'élevant dans les airs): tu seras aussi …

Soudain un grand coup de vents la stoppe. Puis vient un silence terrifié tutweiller la fée maléfique vient d'apparaitre.

Tutweiller: honte a vous, vous ne m'avez pas invitez . Malheureusement pour vous en faisant cela vous avez défié ma puissance! En représailles je maudit cet enfant. Le jour de son seizième anniversaire il se piqueras le doigt à une aiguille et mourra dans d'horrible souffrance. (disparait dans un écran de fumée)

Bailey: oh non

London: calmez je peut encore sauver votre bébé enfin je croit….

Woody: faites vite je vous en prie

London: petit bébé tu te piqueras bien le doigt à une aiguille mais tu ne mourra point tu dormiras jusqu'au jour ou ton prince charmant te donneras un baiser.

Simon: pour plus de sécurité nous allons élever zack et le faire passer pour notre neveu orphelin

Sarah il faudrait aussi changer son nom!

London: pourquoi pas London junior ^^

Sarah: sa c'est hors de question pourquoi pas Sébastien

Simon: oui c'est jolie

London: pas aussi que London junior

Simon(l'ignore):bon nous y allons

Eclipse 16 ans

London : Sébastien écoute durant toute ses années nous t'avons menti en te faisant croire que nous faisions partie de ta famille alors que c'est faux en vérité tu est le prince du royaume Andalusia (clin d'œil a une copine qui se reconnaitras) et il temps que tu reprennes la place qui te revient. (oui je sais c'est un passage du roi lion mais la niveau je suis en plein dans les chansons Disney)Comment c'était ?

Sarah: parfait.

Pendant ce temps

Sébastien(zack):salut canon des îles

Filles(air con):ouah sebby tu sais parler aux femmes toi

Sébastien: et oui que veut-tu c'est un don

Inconnu: excusez moi voulez vous bien me renseigner

Sébastien: bien…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase tant il était subjugué par la beauté de celui qui était face à lui, il était d'un blond presque platine, des yeux bleus-vert envoutants des lèvres purpurine qui semblait l'appeler inévitablement.

Inconnu: monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Cela le fit sortir de ses pensées, il se secoua un moment puis rassura son interlocuteur qui lui lança un regard suspicieux en retour.

Inconnu: quoi qu'il en soit je me présente Cody enchanté

Sébastien: enchanté moi c'est Sébastien bon les filles on se revoit plus tard hein ?

Cody: en fait je cherche le château du roi Woody savez-vous ou il se trouve ?

Sébastien : malheureusement non je n'ait jamais quitté cette foret mais je crois que c'est par là un jour j'ai vu plusieurs cavaliers s'y diriger

Cody(il sourit): eh bien merci j'espère que nous nous reverrons

Sébastien: oui moi aussi

Cody: oh attendez vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom

Sébastien: Sébastien je m'appelle Sébastien

London: ah Sébastien tu est là (remarque Cody) bonjour

Cody: bonjour

Sébastien: bon Cody London, London Cody oui oui je sais vous êtes enchanté maintenant dégage je suis occupé

London: enfin Sébastien est-ce une façon de traiter sa tante, enfin tu me diras j'ai l'habitude

Cody: comment cela se fait-il ?

London : il ne vous as ni rembarré ni insulté ? Ouah celui la tu dois vraiment y tenir. Mais bon excusez nous mais la famille vous savez ce que c'est.

Cody: oh bien sur au revoir

Sébastien: au revoir

Il se quittèrent donc à contre cœur et ressassant sans arrêt le moment magique de leur rencontre

London : Sébastien SEBASTIEN

Sébastien: hein quoi ?

Sarah: voila London Simon et moi avons quelque chose a te dire

Sébastien: oh eh bien allez s'y

Simon: voila nous ne sommes pas tes parrains et encore moins tes oncles et tantes. En réalité nous sommes les trois fées protectrices du royaume et tu es le prince. Nous avons du te cacher ici car la méchante fée tutweiller jalouse t'as jeté une malédiction mais comme le délai est passé nous devons te ramené auprès de tes parents.

Sébastien: oh je vois

Sarah: il a oublié de te dire ton nom de baptême au départ tes parents t'on appelé zack

Zack:wouah si je chope pas un dédoublement de personnalité avec sa j'aurais vraiment de la chance

London: quoi qu'il en soit il faut que tu rentre ton fiancé t'attend

Zack: eh attend quel fiancé ? On m'a pas parlé d'un fiancé .

Simon: oh eh bien tu dois te marier au prince du royaume voisin

Zack: quoi mais c'est pas interdit par les règles deux hommes ensemble ?

London: comme si sa te dérangeais vu comment tu bouffais ce Cody du regard

Sarah: oh mon bébé est amoureux c'est rare

Zack: je ne suis pas amoureux

Simon: c'Est-ce que je disais aussi avec Sarah et regarde on est marié

Zack: mais c'est un garçon

London: je suis sortie avec une fille, une fois

Zack: oui mais comme sa moi je vais me marier

Sarah: arrête de nier tes sentiment tu aime cette personne et tant pis s'il s'agit d'un garçon.

Zack: ce n'est pas sa le problème mais tu imagines le malaise « bonjour je suis ton fils mais désolé tu n'auras pas de petit enfants j'aime un homme »

Simon: oh ah mon avis sa ne le dérangerais pas tant que sa

London: qu'Est-ce qui te fais dire sa ?

Simon: le fait qu'il a fiancer zack à un homme le jour de sa naissance

Zack: ah oui tu as raison au pire je lui fait le coup du « tu m'aime pas je savais »

Sarah: ah parce que c'est un coup de bluff

Zack (souri gêné): non

Simon: bon tout ce la est bien beau mais si on y allait ?

Zack: bonne idée

Ils partirent pour le château du « nouveau » prince zack , et malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente du dit prince il arrivèrent avant la tombée de la nuit.

Bailey(l'enlace): zack mon fils que je suis heureuse de te revoir

Zack: moi aussi mère mais j'aurais une requête

Woody(enlace zack):et laquelle est-ce ?

Zack: je voudrais annuler mon mariage avec le fils du roi voisin

Bailey: enfin zack tu n'y pense pas il est vrai que le roi Marius est très gentil mais ne supporte pas le refus nous l'avons appris a nos dépend

Zack: mais je m'en fout moi je veut Cody

Bailey:cody c'est bizarre que tu prononce son nom

Zack : ils ont peut-être le même prénom mais jamais il ne seront pareil *part en pleurant*

Bailey: ZACK!

Woody: laisse le il a besoin d'être un peu seul

Zack pendant ce temps c'était perdu. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit espérant trouver une aide quelconque. Malheureusement il ne trouva qu'une vieille femme hideuse alors qu'il allait fermer la porte quand elle prit la parole.

Vieille femme: viens mon enfant approche n'ai pas peur

Zack: mes parents m'ont toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus

Vieille femme: mais je ne suis pas une inconnue je connais tes parents nous sommes très amies. Je m'appelle tutweiller mais appelle moi tutti.

Zack: bien tutti que savez-vous sur mes parents ?

Tutti: plein de choses mais d'abord mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi

Zack: oh cool qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

Tutti: une aiguille approche prend la dans ta main

Malheureusement pour le jeune prince la malédiction s'activa et il se piqua le doigt le plongeant ainsi dans un profond sommeil. Les fées voyant cela volèrent alerté le prince, mais celui-ci était déjà arrivé devant la chaumière ou l'attendait la sorcière, qui l'emporta dans son château pour le retenir a tout jamais. Les fées comprenant cela se hâtèrent de partir, elles découvrirent le prince ligoter aux poignet et aux cheville se débattant comme un beau diable implorant le seigneur de le laisser retrouver son bien aimé. Elles le libérèrent et tous ensemble prirent le château d'assaut. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la vieille sorcière avait tout vu a travers sa boule de cristal et avait charmée un fragon afin qu'il garde l'entrée. Au bout d'un long et pénible combat Cody vint à bout du dragon et sans attendre partit rejoindre son le trouva si beau qu'il ne put s'empêcher de baiser ses lèvres (ils s'embrassent). Le mauvais sort rompu tout le château reprit vie et on célébra la noces des jours durant.

FIN

Le rideau tomba et tout le monde applaudit quand soudain on entendit un grand cri « ZACK CODY MAIS BON SANG ARRETEZ ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE » Carey et Kurt qui était dans la salle accoururent ainsi que Mr. Moseby et furent bouche bée par la scène magnifique sensationnelle bref devant zack et Cody entrain de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine .

-ZACK CODY mais enfin arrêtez qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive ? S'écria leur mère

-je vous préviens si vous continuez à faire cette chose ignoble je vous renie siffla leur père d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante

-ah et en tant que quoi ? Répondit insolemment zack

-en tant que fils

- légalement tu ne peut pas-tu nous as reconnu avant et après notre naissance alors maintenant c'est trop tard rétorqua d'un ton savant Cody

-oh tais toi dit zack avant de l'embrasser a pleine bouche

FIN


End file.
